


Imagine Me and You, I Do

by lovelornwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelornwolf/pseuds/lovelornwolf
Summary: Domestic Sterek drabble.





	Imagine Me and You, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was paging through my Instagram feed this evening. Originally it was a conversation I was having in my head with my boyfriend, and then it turned into Sterek.

Stiles looked up from his phone and sighed.

“What’s up?” Derek asked.

“We never take photos of the two of us,” Stiles said. “We take photos of our food, and Munchkin, and Stella. I take photos of you, and you take photos of me. But never photos of you and me together.”

Derek looked at him. “Well, neither of us is the selfie kind,” he started.

“But that's just the thing! Somehow my friends all have pictures of their whole families—parents, baby, and dog—and those aren't selfies!”

Derek frowned. “Do you want to make an appointment with a photographer?” he asked.

“Yes! No. I don't know. I mean—” Stiles ran his hand through his hair. [Derek loved the way his hair stood up when he did that.] “I think we need to make friends with people who will take photos of us. That we can steal.”

“Come here,” Derek said. He pulled Stiles close.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a picture,” Derek said. He squeezed Stiles against him and held out his phone.

“No peace sign, _please_ ,” Stiles said.

Derek hadn't even realized he was doing it, and put his free hand away sheepishly. “Smile!”

“Airdrop it to me?” Stiles said, taking out his phone. “I need to start proving to my Instagram followers that I am very much taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Munchkin and Stella: guess which is the dog and which is the baby.


End file.
